Um amor improvável
by LuisaPoison
Summary: Após a batalha contra Hades, Jabu sentia que poderia fazer mais para ajudar o Santuário, por causa disso ele pede uma ajuda para Saori e é enviado em uma missão, lá conhecerá como o amor pode surgir de uma maneira improvável.


Após a terrível batalha contra o Deus do Submundo, Jabu de Unicórnio ajudou na reconstrução do Santuário, mas em seu íntimo desejava ajudar mais. Ele achava-se um fraco, mesmo tendo sobrevivido junto com os demais aos ataques do Deus da Morte para proteger Seika.

Ele sabia que podia ter ajudado mais, que todos os anos que passou treinando para conseguir sua armadura não tinham sido em vão. Ele faria o possível para ajudar sua Deusa e as pessoas da Terra. Tendo isso em mente, o bronzeado certo dia, foi até Athena. Após atravessar a porta que dava para o grande salão e ao ficar em frente ao trono onde a deidade estava sentada, ajoelhou-se em respeito. Com um gesto de mão, Saori pediu para que ele se erguesse, no qual foi atendido prontamente.

– Você queria falar comigo? – ela perguntou, com seu jeito calmo de sempre.

Jabu hesitou por um instante, mas logo recuperou a coragem e começou a falar tudo o que lhe incomodava, no qual Saori ouviu tudo atentamente. Quando o Cavaleiro de Unicórnio terminou, a Deusa levantou de seu trono e, a passos lentos, aproximou-se dele, onde o envolveu num abraço.

– Não gostaria que você se sentisse assim. Para mim todos vocês são iguais e você ajudou à sua maneira sempre que pôde. – ela falou assim que se afastou do abraço. – Com o acordo de paz, felizmente não haverá mais batalhas – ela viu Jabu adquirir um semblante triste. – Contudo, você pode ajudar de outra maneira. – os olhos do cavaleiro brilharam em expectativa. – Você deve ter visto que o Japão foi acometido por chuvas intensas, que estão devastando várias cidades e eles estão precisando de pessoas para ajudar.

Jabu ficou em silêncio, não era o que queria, mas após alguns segundos ponderando as palavras de Saori, chegou a conclusão que poderia ser muito útil ajudando as pessoas. Por fim ele sorriu e avisou a Deusa que iria ajudar, agradecendo em seguida por ela ter sido compreensiva. Mais um abraço foi trocado entre eles, antes que Jabu se retirasse.

Dois dias depois e o japonês já encontrava-se no Japão. O local onde ocorrera a tragédia era de cortar o coração. As intensas chuvas haviam feito o rio transbordar e assim inundar casas, deixando muitas pessoas desabrigadas e outros desaparecidos. Jabu após se apresentar à equipe de resgate, logo foi ajudar a procurar pelos desaparecidos. A sorte é que ele tinha uma vantagem, pois ele conseguia sentir o cosmo das pessoas. E foi assim que ele conseguiu encontrar um garotinho.

O pequeno estava em uma região de difícil acesso, onde só conseguiu sobreviver porque agarrou-se aos galhos de uma árvore. O resgate do menino foi demorado, mas finalmente conseguiram chegar até o garoto, que logo foi encaminhado ao hospital. Jabu e os demais permaneceram buscando por mais sobreviventes e desaparecidos.

x.x.x.x.x

Naquela mesma noite, o Cavaleiro estava no acampamento destinado ao pessoal que estava ajudando. Todos haviam dado uma pausa para descansar e também porque estava na iminência de cair outro temporal. Mesmo contrariado, Jabu teve que aceitar a pausa, afinal não poderia mostrar suas habilidades. Então, ele ergueu-se e começou a caminhar pelo local onde encontravam-se os demais socorristas, mas ao lado viu um prédio onde estavam algumas pessoas e foi quando ele avistou alguém que há muito não via. Pensou em aproximar-se da jovem, mas ficou observando-a enquanto contava uma história para algumas crianças.

– Jamais pensei em encontrá-la aqui! – falou assim que ela se despediu dos pequenos – Mas estou feliz em ver um rosto conhecido.

Miho deu um pulinho devido ao susto da aproximação repentina do cavaleiro, virou para ele abrindo um largo sorriso em seguida. – Jabu, que bom vê-lo, estou tão feliz que esteja aqui. Quando chegou?

– Hoje cedo, Saori me falou que estavam precisando de ajuda aqui. Ajudei no resgate de um menino mais cedo. – respondeu retribuindo o sorriso.

– Ah, então foi você!? Estavam todos comentando e estava curiosa para saber quem era o rapaz misterioso. – a jovem de cabelos azuis abriu mais o sorriso, depois o abraçou – Agora sei como você achou o menino – ela colocou a mão sobre os lábios e soltou um risinho.

– Pois é… – Jabu retribuiu o abraço, mas estava desconcertado, chegou até a ficar com as bochechas vermelhas – Preciso me conter, não posso revelar quem sou de fato. Senão já viu, né?

– É verdade! Mas… – Miho olhou para os lados, após soltar o abraço – Vamos descansar, porque até você precisa de descanso.

O rapaz apenas meneou a cabeça em concordância e ambos seguiram para os alojamentos.

No dia seguinte, a chuva já havia amenizado, por isso, a equipe de resgate já estava com força total, principalmente Jabu, que se destacava por causa de sua resistência e agilidade. Naquele dia, infelizmente não encontraram mais sobreviventes, somente corpos. Após o fim das buscas, Jabu e Miho se encontravam e conversavam.

E assim seguiu-se os dias, até que finalmente tudo que poderia ser feito para ajudar na região havia acabado e, aos poucos, as equipes iam indo embora. O Cavaleiro pensou em retornar para a Grécia, mas resolveu aceitar o convite da amiga e ir visitar sua terra natal.

x.x.x.x.x

– Então quer dizer que você ainda trabalha no orfanato? – o Cavaleiro perguntou, após ir visitar a amiga.

– Sim. Quando soube da tragédia e soube que haviam várias crianças, decidi ir até lá. Precisava de alguma maneira amenizar o sofrimento delas, nem que fosse um pouco. – respondeu enquanto preparava um café para eles.

– E você conseguiu, dava para ver a alegria deles quando estavam perto de você.

– É verdade! – a azulada desligou a chaleira e a levou até a mesa. – Isso é reconfortante, aposto que você também se sentiu assim enquanto ajudava.

– Você tem razão! Eu queria me sentir útil de uma maneira e acabei descobrindo que há várias formas de ajudar. E essa com certeza é a mais reconfortante.

– Sei exatamente como se sente e fico feliz que tenha se sentido bem em ajudar aquelas pessoas.

– Senti-me ótimo!

Ambos tomaram o café, após isso, Jabu foi brincar com as crianças do orfanato. Nesse meio tempo, percebeu o quanto Miho era dedicada e atenciosa com cada criança e também passou a notar algo que havia passado despercebido aos seus olhos. A jovem de cabelos azuis era linda! Um sorriso desenhou seus lábios ao se dar conta de seus pensamentos, ao passo que seu coração acelerou.

Miho, que tentava consolar uma menininha que havia machucado o joelho, sentiu o olhar de Jabu sobre si. Olhou na direção que ele estava e sentiu as bochechas esquentarem devido a intensidade do olhar que ele lançava sobre si. Por causa disso, também sentiu seu coração acelerar. Desconcertada com toda essa situação, levantou-se e foi em direção à cozinha.

– O que está acontecendo? – murmurou enquanto olhava um ponto qualquer do chão.

Miho já havia sentido essas sensações quando amava Seiya, por isso temia estar amando de novo e sofrer uma nova desilusão. – Você está colocando coisa na sua cabeça, está confundindo as coisas. – cerrou os olhos com força para tentar mudar o rumo dos seus pensamentos e, após conseguir se controlar um pouco, voltou para onde Jabu estava.

– Ei, aconteceu alguma coisa? – o escorpiano perguntou após aproximar-se dela, notando que ela havia saído daquela forma.

– Estou bem. – respondeu sem olhar para ele.

– Bom...então já vou indo, já está tarde. Até mais! – Jabu despediu-se das crianças e saiu.

Naquela mesma noite, todos já dormiam e Miho estava em seu quarto. Estava parada em frente à um espelho e, enquanto se fitava, repassava em sua mente todos os momentos que havia vivido com Jabu nos últimos dias. Era inegável que o escorpiano havia mudado, estava menos impulsivo, e também havia se tornado muito bonito. Mas a japonesa sabia que não queria se apegar porque não precisava e não queria sofrer de novo. Já Jabu também pensava nos momentos que havia passado ao lado de Miho e em como ela estava se tornando alguém especial em seu coração, e agora que havia feito essa descoberta, não cometeria os mesmos erros do passado.

No dia seguinte, o Cavaleiro já estava com tudo pronto, havia ficado até altas horas planejando como iria falar para a azulada o que estava sentindo, mesmo que fosse rejeitado, não deixaria de fazê-lo. Chegou até o Orfanato e foi à procura da jovem, onde a encontrou na sala. Suspirou profundamente enquanto se aproximava dela e quando sentou-se ao seu lado, começou a falar tudo o que estava sentindo. Miho ficou feliz em saber que não era a única que nutria esse sentimento e também que era correspondido. A felicidade invadiu seu coração de uma maneira única, por isso, assim como ele, também falou sobre seus sentimentos.

x.x.x.x.x

As semanas se passaram e o jovem casal estava cada vez mais unido e apaixonado por causa desse sentimento que deixaram aflorar, onde passaram a descobrir novas coisas juntos. Jabu agradeceu internamente por ter ido até Saori e ter falado do que acontecia com ele. Se não fosse por isso, ele não teria descoberto o amor nos braços da bela Miho. Se seriam felizes para sempre, não sabia dizer, só sabia que faria o possível para ser.


End file.
